The Beginning of Alvinor: One Year Later
by mrs.alvinseville
Summary: Eleanor and Alvin have been together for a year now. They're in love, but if everything was perfect it wouldn't be much of a story. rated T for later chapters
1. One Year Later

Hey yall. I'm back. I really hope you like this next series. In case you didn't guess from the title its been a year since Alvin and Elle started dating they are now in their sophmore year of high school.

* * *

"Good morning, Eleanor," said Brittany as her sister came down the stairs.

"Morning Jen. Morning Britt," said Eleanor as she sat down at her usually seat inbetween her sisters.

Brittany and Jeanette looked at each other, as Miss Miller came into the kitchen. "Good morning, girls."

"Good morning, Miss Miller," said the girls in unison.

"Eleanor, I'm so glad you could join us this morning," joked Miss Miller.

Eleanor giggled. She had been spending a lot of time with Alvin.

"Do you and Alvin have plans this weekend?" asked Jeanette.

"Of course they do!" said Brittany. "Saturday is their one year anniversary."

Eleanor smiled. It seemed like she and Alvin had been together longer.

"So, where is he taking you?" asked Jeanette.

"He's taking me to Anderson Hall," said Eleanor.

"The revival theater?" asked Miss Miller.

"Yeah, they're showing my favorite movie, _Gone With the Wind_."

"Does Alvin know that's a four hour movie?" laughed Brittany.

"Probobly not," said Eleanor. "He's taking me out to dinner too."

"Where?" asked Jeanette and Brittany in unison, as if they were hanging on Eleanor's every word.

"Cafe Italiano," sighed Eleanor.

"Oooo," cooed Jeanette. "That's sounds romantic."

Eleanor and her sisters giggled and chattered about Alvin and the date. Miss Miller hated to interrupt them. "Girls you need to get ready for school. The boys would be here to pick you up any minute."

"Yes, Miss Miller," said the Chipettes in unison. The girls bounded up the stairs and into their room and began to get ready.

"_I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wan't to fly if you're still on the ground," _sang Eleanor as she put on jeans and green peasant top. She twirled over to the mirror. She took the clip out of her hair, letting her long blonde curls fall loosely over her shoulders. She sat down and began putting on her makeup. _"I'm only me when I'm with you!"_

Brittany giggled. "Somebody's happy."

"I'll say," said Jeanette. She slipped on her knee-length jean skirt and blue sweater. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun.

Brittany was still searching her closet for the right outfit. She finally settled on a jean mini skirt and a pink tank top. "I guess this will do."

"Girls," called Miss Miller from downstairs. "The boys are here."

"What?" shrieked Brittany. "I haven't fixed my hair or my makeup."

"Like it would help you," said Eleanor.

"You have spent too much time with Alvin Seville," said Brittany crossing her arms across her chest.

The Chipettes went down stairs to find the Chipmunks sitting in the kitchen. Alvin immediately got up to greet Eleanor. He pulled his girlfriend into a passionate kiss. "Good morning."

"Good morning," said Eleanor. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," said Alvin. He gently caressed Eleanors back. "Are you ready to go?"

"No," said Brittany. "I haven't fixed my hair or my makeup!"

"Poor princess," said Alvin as he headed for the door.

Brittany glared at him. "Just drive slowly so I can fix it in the car."

The six teenagers piled into the Chipmunks 1970 Chevelle convertible. It was Daves old car when he was a teenager. His parents had kept it. He told the boys they could have it if they fixed it up. Simon was in the drivers seat and Jeanette was beside him. Alvin, Eleanor, Brittany, and Theodore where cramed in the back. Brittany and Theodore were uncomfortable, but Alvin didn't seem to mind. (Eleanor was practically in his lap.)

"I can't feel my legs," said Brittany when they arrived at school. She slid out of the car. "My back!"

"You're too young to have back trouble," said Simon, helping Jeanette out of the car.

Alvin picked up Eleanor and carried her around the car bridal stye. Eleanor giggled, "Alvin!"

"What?" asked Alvin placing Eleanor on the hood of the car. He passionately kissed her. They were so into their kiss they didn't realise their siblings had left or that their principle was watching them.

"NO PDA," shouted Principal Bailey.

Alvin and Eleanor quickly pulled apart. They apologized and quickly went inside the school. Alvin and Eleanor had started sharing a locker shortly after they began dating. After they got their books they headed for their separate homerooms.

**. **


	2. Dreaming Of You

Chapter two.....i know chapter one was short. i'll try to make this one longer.

btw(its called the beginning of alvinor:one year later, because it takes place 1year after my 1st story the beginning of alvinor)

* * *

Alvin walked into his homeroom class and sat down in his ususal seat at the back of the class. He began to day dream about Eleanor.

_Eleanor was sitting on his desk in the outfit she'd been wearing earlier. She smiled at him. "Alvin? Alvin? Alvin Seville?"_

*TAP. TAP*

"Alvin Seville," said Mrs. Burt, tapping her ruler on Alvin's desk.

Alvin looked up at his teacher. "Yes, Mrs. Burt."

"Didn't you hear me calling you?"

_"Obviously not,"_ thought Alvin. He sighed. "Sorry, Mrs. Burt."

"Pay attention," said Mrs. Burt. She returned to the front of the room.

Alvin returned to his day dream:

_Eleanor was now sitting on Alvin's lap. She playfully drew circles with her finger on his chest._

_Alvin eyed Eleanor. She was wearing one of his red button down shirts. That was all she was wearing! Alvin wrapped his arms around Eleanor and pulled her into a passionate kiss._

_Eleanor pushed herself up and straddled Alvin. Her chest was in his face. She leaned down and whispered in Alvin's ear. "I'm ready?"_

_"Ready for what?" asked Alvin. He winked at Eleanor._

_Eleanor leaned back and smiled. "Like you don't know." She slowly started to unbutton her shirt._

*RING*

Alvin was shaken out of his day dream by the school bell. "Darn it!" He quickly went to his next class. He was still thinking about Eleanor. _"I wonder if she really is ready? We have been dating for a year. Maybe this weekend....." _

"Hi, Alvin," said Brittany as she slid into the desk next to Alvin.

"Hey," said Alvin. He opened his notebook to reveal a page with class notes, Eleanor's name, and a couple of stick figures scribbled on every inch.

Brittany laughed and opened her notebook. On the first page were hearts and the name Brian. Brittany blushed and turned to the next page. It was exactly the same only with the name Kyle. The next few pages were just like that with only the names changing.

"How many boyfriends have you had since me?"

"None of your business!"

"Lose count?"

"Shut up, Alvin! No one asked you," said Brittany.

Alvin threw up his hands defensively. He tried not to laugh. "Sor-ry!"

Brittany slammed her notebook shut. "You are so immature!"

Alvin chuckled. "Your sister doesn't think so."

"Eleanor also thinks there's good deep inside everyone," said Brittany.

"I happen to love that about her," said Alvin.

Brittany smiled weakly at Alvin. Things were still a little awkward between them.

"Britt, I need to ask you something personal," said Alvin.

"What?"

"Do you think Elle would be uncomfortable if I told her I was ready to have sex with her?"

Brittany's eyes widened. "Wow. That....That is personal."

"I didn't know who else to ask," sighed Alvin. "I just....I don't want her to think that's all I want from her. I love and respect her."

Brittany smiled. "That's so sweet."

"I'm sorry I didn't treat you with the same respect," said Alvin. "I've matured a lot since then, and I realise a lot of mistakes I made."

"You know, Eleanor knows about that little mistake that happened behind the bleachers on the football field while we were dating," said Brittany.

'No offense, but I've tried to forget that," said Alvin.

"So have I," said Brittany.

Brittany and Alvin looked away from each other. They both regreted having sex. Alvin more so than Brittany. He was caught up in the moment and used poor judgement. After class was over Alvin went to his English class. Eleanor was in this class. He was happy to see her.

"Hey, Alvin," said Eleanor. She quickly leaned up and kissed him before the teacher could see.

Alvin sat down next to her. "Are you ready for tomorrow night?"

"I am," said Eleanor. "I can't believe its only been a year. It seems like we've beem together forever."

"Time stands still in your presance," said Alvin.

"That's beautiful, Alvin," sighed Eleanor.

"Thanks, but I just read the board."

Eleanor rolled her eyes as Miss McClintock began the class. "Good morning......"

As usual, Alvin didn't listen to his teacher. He stared over at Elanor and let his mind wander.

_Suddenly, Eleanor was dressed like a belly dancer. Her costume was basically a strapless green bra and a long green skirt with two splits up to her hips. A sheer green veil covered her face from her eyes down. She seductively shook her hips towards Alvin, waving a long silk shawl. She climbed on top of Alvin's desk. She knelled down and playfully drummed her fingers under Alvin's chin. _

_Alvin chuckled. He held Eleanor's hands and kissed them. "I hope this doesn't end."_

_"I doesn't have too," said Eleanor. She threw the shawl around his shoulders and winked at him. She pulled Alvin closer to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. She slowly slid her tongue into his mouth. Pulling back she gasped, "I love you!"_

_"I love you, too."_

_"Kiss me," whispered Eleanor. She slowly guided Alvin's head to her chest._

_Alvin kissed her breasts and slowly started to take her top off._

_"Let's go Alvin.....Alvin.....Alvin...."_

"Come on, Alvin," said Eleanor shaking Alvin's shoulder.

Alvin closed his eyes. "Please don't make go. I was having the best day dream."

"Well, if you don't start paying attention your going to having nightmare," said Eleanor. "I don't know many kids that want to graduate with their grandpa."

Alvin looked at Eleanor and smiled. He chuckled and thought,_ "If I don't finish a fantasy, we won't even have kids."_

"What?" asked Eleanor, giving Alvin a curious look.

"Nothing," said Alvin. He winked at Eleanor.

"What?"

"Nothing, El."

Eleanor turned to go to her next class. "Bye, Alvin."

"Bye, Elle," sighed Alvin. He watched her walk off. In his mind, she was still dressed as a belly dancer.


	3. Date Night

**So, what did you think of chapter 2? I want to know. Review! Review! Review!**

**Its Saturday and time for Eleanor and Alvin's anniversary date **

* * *

"Eleanor," called Miss Miller from downstairs. "Alvin's here."

"I'm coming," said Eleanor. She took one last look in the mirror and turned around for her sisters to see. "What do think?"

"For the fifth time, yes. You look fine, Eleanor," said Jeanette. "But why is he picking you up so early? Its like 3:00."

"The movie starts at 3:30," said Eleanor. "It will be over about 7:30 or so, and then we'll go out to dinner."

"Do you really think Alvin will sit through it?" asked Jeanette.

"I think so," said Eleanor. "He'll at least enjoy the part where Scarlett shoots that soldier in the face."

"Yeah, and right after when Meleanie takes her nightgown off," said Brittany.

"You can see her bra strap," said Eleanor. She grabbed her purse and started to walk out the door.

"Wait, Elle," said Brittany. She hopped off her bed and ran to Eleanor. She pulled something out of her pocket. "You might need this."

Eleanor's eyes widened. "A condom?"

"Trust me," said Brittany.

Eleanor dropped the condom in her purse and went down stairs. "Bye, Miss Miller."

"Be back by no later than midnight," said Miss Miller. She smiled at them. "I trust you....both of you."

"Bye, Miss Miller," said Alvin. He and Eleanor quickly went out side. Alvin opened the car door for Eleanor. He quickly got into the drivers seat. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," said Eleanor shyly.

"Is something wrong?" asked Alvin, as they pulled out of the drive way.

"No, I'm fine," said Eleanor. She folded her hands in her lap. She was quiet for most of the ride. When Alvin would ask her a question she gave a quick answer. They finally made it to the theater. They walked in and sat down. Alvin tried to get close to Eleanor, but she was still very distracted. The movie started.

"Is it just music?" whispered Alvin.

"Shh." hissed Eleanor. She smiled at Alvin.

Soon enough the scene opened to a grand plantation house. A close up two young men talking with a beautiful young woman in a white dress.

_"War. War. War......"_

Alvin was actually into the movie. He was enchanted by Vivian Leigh. He was amazed at the quality of the movie, being that it was as old as Miss Miller.

_"As God as my witness I'll never go hungry again....."_

The scene faded and music started again. Alvin whispered to Eleanor. "Is that it?"

"No," whispered Eleanor.

Alvin smiled at Eleanor. He slipped his arm around her. Eleanor shivered.

Another scene of the movie opened. Scarlett and his sisters were in the fields picking what little bit of crops they had left. Eleanor enjoyed the second half more than the first, although she felt uncomfortable during the part where Scarlett stole her sister's boyfriend. (wonder why) Eleanor lay her head on Alvin's shoulder when Scarlett and Rhett's daughter died. She cried when Melanie died and Rhett left Scarlett.

_"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn!"_

As soon as the movie ended and the lights in the theater came back on, Eleanor stood up. She looked at Alvin. His arms were crossed and he was glaring at her. "What?" asked Eleanor.

"You didn't tell me everyone dies in this movie!" said Alvin.

"Not everyone dies. Scarlett doesn't."

"You don't think her sisters attacked her the second she walked back into Tara? I mean, after all the crap she put them through...."

Eleanor leaned down and kissed Alvin. "They're still sisters."

Alvin smiled. He and Eleanor left Anderson Hall and went to the restuarant. Alvin had made reservations and their table was waiting for them.

"This is really nice," said Eleanor.

"I'm glad you like it," said Alvin. "I want tonight to be special."

Eleanor smiled weakly, thinking about the condom in her purse. The waiter came to their table and took their order.

"I enjoyed the movie, El." said Alvin, picking up a bread stick.

"I'm glad you did," said Eleanor. "It's always been my favorite."

Alvin smiled at Eleanor. "You look beautiful tonight."

Eleanor blushed. "Thank you."

Alvin gently nudged Eleanor's leg with his foot, causing her to shiver. Her shivering turned him on. He was attrached to her nervious innocennce. Eleanor and Alvin basically stared at each other until their food came. As usually they both got something different so they could try each others food.

"Here," said Eleanor handing Alvin her fork. "This is delicious."

Alvin examnied the piece of food on the fork. He slowly put it into his mouth. "It is good."

"Didn't Dave teach you not to talk with your mouth full," giggled Eleanor.

"Do you see Dave anywhere?"

Eleanor smiled at Alvin. After they'd finished eating it was almost 9:00. They still had another three hours to kill. They drove thirty minutes to the beach. They got out and began to walk along the shore.

"Are you alright, Elle?" asked Alvin. He reached over and took her hand in his. He rubbed his thumb back and forth over the top of her hand.

"I'm fine, Alvin. I just...." she paused and sighed. "Do you think we're ready?"

"Ready?"

"You know,.....to have sex," Eleanor whispered.

"Only if, you are Eleanor," said Alvin. He stopped and looked at her. "How do you feel about it?"

"You know I think marraige is intended for a husband and wife," said Eleanor.

"I understand," said Alvin. He sounded disappointed.

"Alvin, I know that you love me, but......"

"But what? If you don't want to we don't have to," said Alvin. "I can wait for you. Even if that means waiting till our wedding night."

Eleanor smiled. "Do you really think we'll get married?"

"I can't see myself with anyone else," said Alvin.

"Neither can I," sighed Eleanor. She thought, _"If we're going to get married what could it hurt to have sex just one time before."_

"Are you ready to go home?" asked Alvin.

"Sure. There's just one thing I want to do first."


	4. WOW!

**Alvin and Eleanor were still on their date and some thing awkward is about to happen ;)**

* * *

"Wow," sighed Alvin. He lay back in the sand near the ocean. The water touched his feet which were entangled with his girlfriend's. "Wow."

"Is that all you can say?" asked Eleanor. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Alvin. She clutched his discarded shirt over her bare chest.

"Sorry, its just....Wow. When you said there was something you had to do, I...I didn't think this was what you had in mind," said Alvin. He winked at Eleanor. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Of course you're not," said Eleanor. She kissed Alvin on the cheek. "We should probably head home now."

"No round 4?" said Alvin, in a disapointed tone.

"Alvin," groaned Eleanor. She looked at him. "You're not tired?"

"Oh, I'm exhausted, but.....Eleanor you're incredible!"

Eleanor pressed her nose to Alvin's nose. "So are you. Now, let's go. Miss Miller trusts us. She even extended my curfew tonight."

"Alright," groaned Alvin. He stood up. "Elle, where are our clothes?"

"They're right over....." Eleanor's eyes widened. She looked out towards the ocean. "Oh, my....Alvin! Our clothes! The tide must have taken them out."

"Calm down, Eleanor." said Alvin. "Now, Miss Miller is probably already in bed. She won't see you coming in."

"And what will you do?"

"I'll think of something," said Alvin. "For now, put on my shirt."

The couple made their way to Alvin's car, praying no one saw them. They pulled out and headed down the road. Eleanor tried not to stare at Alvin, but she couldn't help it. She really enjoyed the view. Suddenly she heard Alvin say, "CRAP!"

Eleanor looked up. The police were doing a routine check. "You can't sweet talk your way out of this."

"Nope," said Alvin slowly. "But you can."

"What do you mean?" asked Eleanor as Alvin pulled over to the side of the road. He climbed in the back and crouched down. "Climb over in the drivers seat. You have your permit, right?"

"Yeah, but there gonna notice that its just a permit," said Eleanor.

"Then give them my licence. It's in my wallet."

Eleanor picked up Alvin's wallet and looked at his licence. "You idiot! There are several obvious differences."

"Wing it," hissed Alvin.

Eleanor pulled off from the side of the road. As she neared the check point she thought about what she might say.

"Evening miss," said the officer.

Eleanor didn't speak she just handed him the license. The officer gave Eleanor a curious look, to which Eleanor responded, "My family supports my decision."

The officer didn't even as for proof of insurance or anything like that. He let her pass through.....no questions.

As soon as they were clear of the cops, Alvin started laughing. "My family supports my decision? Where'd you come up with that?"

Eleanor shrugged. "It just came to me."

"You can drive the rest of the way."

"Thanks," said Eleanor. "You know, I had a really good time tonight."

"Me too. We should do this more often."

"Just remember to bring an extra set of clothes next time," laughed Eleanor. She pulled into her drive way. "Bye, Alvin."

"Normally, I would walk you to the door, but...." Alvin smiled and leaned up to kiss her on the cheek. He looked at the clock. "11:57. Just in time."

Eleanor grabbed her purse and got out of the car. "I'll call you tomorrow. Oh, and I will wash and return your shirt."

"Don't worry about it," said Alvin. "Seeing you in it is like a dream come true."

Eleanor smiled. "Well, just so you know, tonight you made my dreams come true. You were so sweet and gentle, yet fierce and very you."

Alvin chuckled. "You were.... You were perfect. I love you, Eleanor."

"I love you too," said Eleanor. She turned and walked to her door.

Alvin waited for Eleanor to go inside. He climbed into the drivers seat and headed home.

Eleanor crept up the stairs and into her room. Brittany and Jeanette were still up, waiting for her. "What are you wearing?" asked Jeanette.

"A shirt," said Eleanor. She twirled over to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas and a pair of panties. As she changed her sisters bombarded her with questions.

"Did you do it?" asked Brittany.

"That is non of your business," said Eleanor.

Brittany and Eleanor looked at each other. "Only one way to find out," said Brittany. She reached for Eleanor's purse.

"Brittany, don't!" shrieked Eleanor.

"Relax, Elle," said Brittany. She held up the condom. "It's o.k. if you didn't there's nothing wrong with being a virgin."

Eleanor smiled weakly. "I'm tired. I'll tell you about the date tomorrow."

Jeanette and Brittany crawled into their beds and turned off the lamp. Eleanor lay awake thinking. _"I was so caught up in the moment....I didn't even...and he......"_ Eleanor drifted off to sleep.

By now, Alvin had made it home. He tried to sneak in unnoticed, but he heard someone coming down the stairs. She snatched the curtains off the window and wrapped them around him. The person finally came into the room. It was Simon. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Well, in the movie to night Scarlett makes a dress out of curtains, and I wanted to see if you really could," said Alvin. _"Yeah, we'll go with that."_

"You're an idiot," said Simon. He went into the kitchen and Alvin ran upstairs. He put on his boxers and crawled in the bed. Suddenly he sat up. _"Did we use a condom?"_

* * *

**So, what'd yall think? please REVIEW! and enjoy your time out of school tomorrow (if you are out of school....i am)**

**. **


	5. A Test of His Love

**Chapter 5! So, its been about a month since Alvin and Eleanor's date. Since then she has ****Wowed**** Alvin every weekend (and once at school). Now something has happened....something neither of them could imagined.**

* * *

Eleanor sat on the edge of her bed nerviously drumming her fingers on her knees. She was late....two weeks late. _"Calm down, Elle. You've been late before."_ Suddenly her cell phone rang starteling her. She picked it up. "Hi, Alvin" she said slowly.

"Hey. What's wrong?" asked Alvin. "You sound upset."

"I'm fine. It's just.....Alvin, can you come over?"

"Sure. I'll be right over."

Eleanor nerviously paced her room as she waited for Alvin. _"What if I am.....pregnant. How will I handle this? How will Alvin react?"_

"Eleanor," said Alvin as he entered her room.

Eleanor whirled around. "H...hey, Alvin."

"What's wrong?" asked Alvin. He walked up to his girlfriend and embraced her.

Eleanor sighed and lay her head on Alvin's shoulder. Tears fell from her eyes. "Alvin, I....I think I......."

"Eleanor, what's wrong?"

"Alvin, I'm pregnant!"

Alvin slowly pulled away from her, but kept his hands on her shoulders. "You're what?"

"I haven't taken the test yet, but I think I already know."

"We need to get a test and confirm this. If you are pregnant then we have a lot of decisions to make."

"We?" asked Eleanor.

Alvin kissed Eleanor's forehead. "I love you and I wouldn't leave you, especially not now."

Eleanor smiled weakly. "I suppose we should go get a test."

Alvin nodded. He and Eleanor left, bought the test, and came back to the house. Eleanor locked the door to the bathroom. "How long does it say the test will take?"

Alvin looked at the box and set his watch. "Five minutes."

"You couldn't have got one that takes less time?"

"Sorry, Eleanor. I just grabbed the first one I saw," said Alvin. "I didn't want anyone to see us. If it's negative I didn't want a rumor to get started."

Eleanor sighed. "If I am pregnant.....what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," said Alvin. He looked at Eleanor. "Are you scared?"

Eleanor nodded. "Are you?"

"I don't know...... Maybe a little.......... I really don't know how I feel," said Alvin.

Eleanor reached out for Alvin's hand. "Thank you for sticking by me."

Alvin smiled as he held Eleanor's hand. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Alvin slid off the counter and sat on the floor. He leaned his back against the wall. He could imagine he hand Eleanor having a family together. Alvin could see their son coming to him with a book or a ball. Then he thought about all the plans he'd made for himself._ "What about my music career? Will I be able to go to college. I'll probably have to get a job.....or two to support us."_

"Alvin," said Eleanor. "The...the test is ready."

"So, what's the virdict?" asked Alvin. Eleanor started to cry. "Elle?"

* * *

**Yeah, I know this one is a little short.....sorry to leave you wondering, but I havn't done a cliff hanger in a while. Chapeter 6 will be comin' soon!**

**. **


	6. Are You Positive?

**I know you probably can't eat or sleep without knowing if the pregnancy test was positive or negative.................so here goes**

* * *

"Elle," repeated Alvin. He stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He looked into her eyes. "No matter what, I will still love you."

"Alvin...."

"Hey, El, are you alright?" asked Brittany, knocking on the door.

"Uh...I'm fine, Brittany," said Eleanor.

"Are you sure?" asked Brittany.

"Yes, Brittany," groaned Eleanor. Eleanor waited until she knew Brittany was gone. She sighed. "It was negative."

Alvin sighed. He sounded relieved, but also a little disappointed. He was starting to like the idea of having a family with Eleanor. They moved back into the bedroom.

"That was close," said Eleanor.

Alvin nodded. "But this doesn't explain why you were so late."

"I've always had issues with my period," said Eleanor.

"Elle, this could be something serious," said Alvin. "I think you should go see a doctor."

"No!" said Eleanor.

"Then go see my mom," said Alvin. "I think she could help you."

"Alright," sighed Eleanor. "When can we leave."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**the next day**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alvin and Eleanor left early on Sunday morning heading to Vinny's house. They didn't have school on Monday and planed to spend the night. The trip took a couple of hours. When they finally made it, Vinny welcomed them with open arms. "Oh, I'm so happy you're here! Please, come in."

"Mom," said Alvin. "Eleanor...."

"Let me," said Eleanor. She looked at Alvin. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry," said Alvin. He went into the other room.

"Miss Elle, what's this about?" asked Vinny, as she and Eleanor sat down at the table.

"Well," said Eleanor shyly. "A couple of weeks ago Alvin and I.....we.....we had sex."

"I see nothing wrong with that," said Vinny. "Heck, I was married by the time I was your age!"

Eleanor smiled weakly. "Miss Miller and Dave don't see it that way."

"Chipmunks mature faster than humans. They wouldn't understand this."

"Vinny," sighed Eleanor. She looked towards the room where Alvin was. She whispered, "I took a pregnancy test yesterday."

"What was the result?"

"It was negative....at least......at least that's what I told Alvin."

"That's not the truth?"

"No," cried Eleanor. "It was positive! I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Eleanor," sighed Vinny. She patted Eleanor's hand and handed the sobbing Chipette her a tissue.

"I haven't told Alvin the truth yet," said Eleanor.

"You need to tell him, Eleanor" said Vinny. If Alvin is this baby's father........Alvin is the baby's father, right?"

"He is. Alvin is my one and only."

"Well, then you need to tell him. I know my son. Alvin is not going to leave you."

"He said he wouldn't, but I.....I can't ask him to give up his dreams for me."

"If he loves you like he says he does, then you are his dream. Nothing else will matter."

Eleanor sighed. "I'll go tell him." She made her way to the guest room. Alvin was sitting on the bed. "Eleanor why did you lie to me?"

"Alvin, I'm sorry."

Alvin sighed deeply. "Elle...."

"I won't hold you to your promise," said Eleanor. She lay down on the bed, and sobbed into her pillow. Alvin followed her and kneeled down beside the bed. He reached for Eleanor's hands. He kissed her wrists. "W....will you marry me?"

* * *

**Will Eleanor say yes? Tell me what you think.....REVIEW**

**. **


	7. I know

**chapter 7. Alvin and Eleanor went to Vinny for advice. After learning he was going to be a father, Alvin asked Eleanor to marry him. **

* * *

"What?" asked Eleanor. She slowly sat up.

"Will you marry me?" repeated Alvin.

Eleanor shook her head. Tears streamed down her face. "Alvin, I'm sorry, but I...."

"Elle, please! I love you," Alvin was starting to cry too. "please don't...."

"Alvin, I can't.," sighed Eleanor. "You're only 16-years-old. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"Eleanor, I know I want to spend my life with you and our baby. Even before you found out you were pregnant. I can't see my self with anyone else in the world."

"But your music career. A pregnancy scandal is the last thing you need. It would ruin your image."

"All I care about is what you think of me," said Alvin.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do. I said I would love and stick by you no matter what." said Alvin. He leaned up and kissed Eleanor passionately on the lips. "Eleanor Miller, will you please marry me."

Eleanor sighed. She wiped the tears from her eyes and giggled. "Yes, Alvin. I will marry you."

Alvin pulled Eleanor into another passionate kiss. "I love you....both of you so much."

"I love you too." said Eleanor. She smiled. She looked down at her belly. "We're gonna have a baby."

Alvin chuckled. "We're gonna have a baby."

Eleanor's eyes widen. "We're really gonna have a baby."

Alvin stroked Eleanor's hair. He kissed her on the cheek. "We'll get through this."

"I know we will," said Eleanor. "It's just.....now this is a reality."

"Saying it makes it so....final, doesn't it?" Alvin sighed. "I guess we should decide how to tell our families. Mom knows and she...."

"Couldn't be happier," said Vinny. "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Alvin and Eleanor looked at each other and smiled. Vinny sat down on the bed next to Alvin.

"Vinny, will you please help us," said Eleanor.

"Of course I will," said Vinny. "This baby is a blessing."

"I know Dave is not gonna see it that way," said Alvin. "He's probably gonna kill me......if Brittany and Theodore don't get to me first."

Vinny chuckled. "Alvin, they're not going to do anything to you, if only for Eleanor's sake."

"Oh, yeah. When I first asked Elle out Theodore tried to beat the crap out of me," said Alvin. "He said if I did anything to hurt Elle he'd kill me. Brittany said the same thing."

"But, technically, you haven't hurt me," said Eleanor.

"Give it a couple of months," said Vinny. "And when it comes, trust me it will hurt like hell."

Eleanor's eyes widen. "Really?...like hell?"

"Maybe not hell, but you will be uncomfortable," said Vinny. "Childbirth is the most painful thing you'll probably ever go through....." she smiled at Alvin. "It's also the most wonderful thing you'll ever go through."

Eleanor sighed heavily. Alvin held her hand. "Don't worry, Elle. I'll be right there with you."

"Yeah, pain free!" said Eleanor.

Vinny smiled. "You know, Alvin, some men go through sympathy pains." She paused and smiled thoughtfully. "John did."

"Who?" asked Alvin.

Vinny's smile weakened. She looked up at Alvin. "Your father."

* * *

**So what'd ya think? i know it's moving kinda fast, but i don't usually put more than 15 chapters in my stories, and I want to write most of the rest on Elle's pregnancy. please review! be honest, but nice......see yall! **

**. **


	8. My Father

**chapter 8. Alvin and Eleanor went to Vinny for advice. After learning he was going to be a father, Alvin asked Eleanor to marry him and she said yes. Vinny was talking to them and mentioned someone....Alvin's father.**

* * *

"My father?" asked Alvin. He'd never heard Vinny talk about his biological father before. Until now he didn't even know his name. "What was he....Dad like?"

Vinny sighed. "John was very smart, like Simon. He was sensitive and loved to cook like Theodore." She smiled. "He was charming and sarcastic, like you, Alvin. That's how he won my heart."

"Wh...what happened to him?" asked Eleanor. She was almost afraid to bring it up.

"He....." Vinny stopped. She began to cry.

"I'm sorry," said Eleanor. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No. Alvin deservers to hear this. Your father died about three years before you and your brothers found me. He prayed every night that the five of us would be reunited one day," said Vinny.

"How did he die?" asked Alvin.

"He drank himself to death," sighed Vinny.

Alvin looked away from his mother and girlfriend. _"Dad was an alcoholic. That's in my blood....so is abandoning my kids."_

Eleanor placed her hand on Alvin's back as Vinny continued. "You must understand, he wasn't always like that. In fact, John never drank until....until we left our boys with Dave. He was so devastated. He felt like he'd failed me and our family. At first, he tried to hide his drinking from me...... and when I found out I acted like I didn't know. I guess I didn't want to admit it."

"Saying it makes it a reality," sighed Eleanor.

"I guess that's what I was thinking. Now I wish I had done something," said Vinny.

"Why didn't you have any more children?" asked Alvin.

"We couldn't. You and your brothers were a miracle," said Vinny with a smile. She thought back to when the boys were born. She and her husband didn't think they could even have one. They were shocked when she gave birth to three.

"What was he like before he started drinking?" asked Eleanor.

"Growing up John was my best friend. We did everything together."

Eleanor and Alvin smiled at each other. That sounded like them.

"It used to make him so mad that I was better than he was at sports."

Eleanor gave Alvin a quick kiss on the cheek. _"That's definitely us!"_

"I told him I'd go out with him just so he would leave me alone," laughed Vinny. "I never imagined I would fall in love with him. He asked me to marry him at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve."

"That's so romantic," said Eleanor. She looked at Alvin. "Not that being proposed to in your boyfriend's mother's house isn't romantic."

Vinny smiled. "Why don't we start super.......and yes Alvin. I have learned to cook 'real food' for you."

Eleanor giggled as the three chipmunks went into the kitchen. She sat down at the table. "Vinny, is there a certain kind of food I should be eating. I want my baby to be healthy."

"Any doctor will tell you to eat healthy foods and you should," she turned to Alvin. "But for your sake, get her whatever she's craving."

"What did you crave when you were pregnat?" asked Eleanor.

"Believe it or not, I craved food from the human world. Anything dripping with grease I ate," said Vinny with a smiled. "John knew what I liked and he did everything in his power to get it for me."

"I'll do the same for you," said Alvin. He reached for Eleanor's hand.

Vinny placed three bowls on the table along with a pot of soup. She ladled out the soup into the bowls and sat down. She said grace, thanking God for the food and asking for blessings on Alvin, Eleanor, and her unborn grandchild.

"That was really good, Mom," said Alvin.

Eleanor nodded in agreement. She yawned. "I think I'm going to bed."

"Alright, Dear," said Vinny. "I'll show you where the extra blankets are just in case you need them."

"I'll need a blanket and a pillow for the couch tonight," said Alvin.

"You're not going to sleep with Eleanor?" asked Vinny.

Alvin's eyes widened._ "Thank you God for not letting my mom understand how things work in our world."_ He smiled. "Can I?"

"The baby can sense things," said Vinny. "It needs to know you're there too, Alvin."

"Well, I wouldn't want to do anything that might cause emotional damage to my kid, so.....Elle, are you o.k. with that?"

"Fine with me," said Eleanor. She winked at Alvin and turned to go into the bedroom.. Alvin followed her. "Good night, Mom."

"Good night," said Vinny. She headed to her room, but turned around. "I know you two are probably wondering.....It's not going to hurt for you have sex. You're in my house and I don't mind."

Alvin and Eleanor went on into their bedroom. Alvin immediately stripped down to his boxers. Eleanor shyly took her clothes off and put on her green silk nightgown. The couple crawled into the bed together. Alvin wrapped his arms around Eleanor and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her on the cheek. "Good night."

"Good night?" laughed Eleanor. She rolled over to face Alvin. She pulled him into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him on top of her. "Be gentle."

Alvin kissed Eleanor's neck and chest. "I love you."

Eleanor and Alvin had made love several times, but this time felt different. It was special. Alvin held Eleanor's body close to his as they drifted off to sleep. He wouldn't admit it, but he was terrified. He meant what he said to Eleanor. He was going to raise this baby with her. Still in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder if he would turn out like his dad.

* * *

**Alvin and Eleanor have some big decisions coming up. I'll try to update a.s.a.p., but until then...........REVIEW!**

**. **


	9. In Dreams and Reality

**chapter 9. After Vinny tells them what her late husband was like, Alvin is worried that he won't be a good father. He's worried he'll hurt Elle and their baby. Eleanor asks Vinny to come home with them.**

* * *

Alvin tossed and turned. He was lost in a dream.......a nightmare really. He saw himself in a light that he didn't want to. Seeing his dream was like watching a movie. He could see a slightly older version of Eleanor and himself.

_Eleanor paced across the floor. She kept looking at the front door, every now and then, glancing back at the clock on the wall. "It's 2:00am. Where the heck is Alvin? He should have been home hours ago."_

_Suddenly, Alvin stumbled through the front door. He struggled to keep is balance as he came further into their home. "Hey...Elle." He slurred his words. It was obvious he'd been drinking._

_"Alvin, how could you?" asked Eleanor. She glared at her husband. "This is the third time this week you've come home like this."_

_"I'm not that drunk, Elle," he slurred. With one arm he pulled his wife into a sloppy kiss. He played with the back of her hair with one hand, in the other he held a half empty bottle of whiskey._

_Eleanor could taste the whisky on his lips. She pushed him away. She had tears in her eyes._

_"Baby, what's wrong?" asked Alvin. He pulled Eleanor's body close to his, trying to keep his balance._

_"How could you do this to me....to our family?"_

_"It's my life, Eleanor, and I'll live it any damn way I want to."_

_Tears streamed down Eleanor's face. Alvin moved away from her. He stumbled to the table and sat down. He looked in Eleanor's general direction (obviously he saw more than one Eleanor). "What do you want from me?"_

_"I want my Alvin back," said Eleanor._

_"I'm here, Baby. I'm not going anywhere."_

_Eleanor sobbed into her hands. She shook her head. Alvin slowly got up and staggered towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "ALVIN STOP IT!"_

_"If you loved me......"_

_"I did love you, but now......now I despise what you've become," said Eleanor. "You're a sorry, good-for-nothing drunk, Alvin."_

_"Elle, please....." Suddenly Eleanor disappeared, leaving Alvin alone. He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. He cried out for Eleanor. "Elle.....Eleanor, please don't leave me. I'll change!"_

Alvin sat up in bed. He looked over at Eleanor who was sleeping peacefully. He kissed the side of her head and whispered. "I love you."

Eleanor stirred awake. She smiled at Alvin. "Hey...what are you doing up?"

"I had a bad dream."

Eleanor looked lovingly into Alvin's eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'll be fine," said Alvin.

"Alright," said Eleanor. She rolled over. "Good night."

"Good night, Elle," said Alvin. He cuddled closer to her, but he couldn't go back to sleep. _"I would never do that to Eleanor. I love her."_

The next morning Alvin slept in. Vinny and Eleanor were up early talking about everything that had happened the night before. They were sitting at the table in their nightclothes.

"I can't believe my baby is having a baby!" said Vinny.

Eleanor smiled. "Vinny, I can't believe you're so ecstatic about this."

"Babies are a blessing Eleanor," said Vinny.

"But Alvin and I aren't married...."

"But you're engaged."

Eleanor sighed. "People see things differently where we live."

"I know you and Alvin were raised in the human world, but you are in reality chipmunks."

"So, if other chipmunks won't think I'm a slut for having a baby at 15?"

"Of course not! Most of Alvin's cousins your age are married with kids. A few chipmunks wait, but rarely past the age of 18," said Vinny.

Eleanor's eyes widened. Things were so different here. It really was two different worlds. Vinny went into her bedroom to change for the day.

Soon Alvin entered the kitchen. Eleanor had to smile. Alvin's hair was messed up and he looked like he'd been hit by a truck. He sat down at the table and groaned, "Not a word, Eleanor."

"Rough night?"

Alvin lay his head on the table. "I didn't sleep well at all. Every time I'd drift off I'd have the same horrible dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Eleanor. "I know you didn't last night, but...."

Alvin sighed. "Eleanor, if...if I turned out like my biological father would you leave me?"

"What do you mean 'like you father'?"

"I mean, if I were an alcoholic......I wouldn't expect you to...."

Eleanor leaned over and kissed Alvin. "I'll love you no matter what. Yes, it would hurt me if you did drink, but it would take a lot to ruin our relationship."

Alvin smiled. He pulled Eleanor into his lap and kissed her. "I love you."

Eleanor moaned. She pulled away form him. "Oh, Alvin, I....." Eleanor placed her hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom. Vinny came out of her bedroom to check on her. Vinny sighed and said to herself. "I remember morning sickness."

Alvin heard his mother. "Morning sickness? It's almost noon."

"Well, it's called morning sickness, but who ever decided on that had obviously never been pregnant," said Vinny.

Eleanor slowly came out of the bathroom holding her stomach. "How long does this last?"

"It depends on the individual pregnancy," said Vinny. "I was sick 24/7, but some women don't get sick at all."

"Lucky them," groaned Eleanor. She turned and went back into the bathroom.

_"Poor Eleanor,"_ thought Alvin.

"Alvin," hissed Vinny. "The least you could do is come hold her hair back. This is your baby too."

Alvin got up and went into the bathroom with Eleanor. She was sitting by the sink. He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, Elle. I know this is my fault..."

"Don't say fault," said Eleanor. "You make our baby sound like a mistake."

"I'm sorry," said Alvin. He gently hugged Eleanor. She laid her head on Alvin's chest and sighed "I love you."

"I love you too," said Alvin. "and I promise you things are going to be fine when we get back home."

Eleanor sat up and looked at Alvin. "I....I don't want to go back home."

* * *

**What are Alvin and Eleanor going to do? chapter 10 will be coming soon....and in case you're wondering I decided to give Eleanor the usual human (even though she's a chipmunk) nine month pregnancy. REVIEW and as usual be honest, but nice.**

**. **


	10. Going Home

**(in my last summary i said elle asks vinny to come home with them...i decided not to put that in the chapter, but forgot to change it...sorry!) chapter 10. When Vinny reminded Eleanor she and Alvin are chipmunks, Elle made the decision not to go back home, but Alvin isn't so sure.....**

* * *

"What do you mean, Eleanor?" asked Alvin. "Why don't you want to go back home?"

"We're chipmunks, Alvin." said Eleanor. Alvin gave his girlfriend a curious look as she continued. "Your mother was talking about how most other chipmunks our age are married and have kids."

Alvin's eyes widened. "Really?"

Eleanor nodded. "Alvin, we belong here....or at least I do."

"Don't you want me with you?"

Eleanor sighed. "I do, but you have more to loose by staying here."

"Elle, you are the most important thing in my life. You and our baby."

Eleanor touched her belly and smiled. "You hear that? Your daddy loves you."

Alvin smiled. He rubbed Eleanor's belly. "If you really want to stay hear then we will."

"Really?"

"But I think we sould go back for a little while and get some clothes and things we might need."

Eleanor nodded. "Maybe your mom can come home with us. I think she can explain things to Dave and Miss Miller better."

Alvin and Eleanor asked Vinny to come home with them and she said yes. Later that afternoon the three chipmunks left for home. Vinny was uneasy about riding in a car. "Slow down, Honey!"

"Mom, I'm only going thirty," said Alvin. "People are passing me like I'm sitting still."

"Don't back talk your mother," said Eleanor.

Alvin groaned._ "This is the last time I take a trip with two women....unless Elle and I have a daughter. I think it's a boy though, but what do I know?"_

Alvin pulled into the driveway of his home. He'd called ahead to let them know Vinny was coming. Miss Miller and the other two Chipettes were there to greet her.

"Mom!" said Theodore running into Vinny's arms.

Vinny kissed his forehead. "My sweet little Teddy! How are you?"

"Fine," said Theodore.

Simon was next to hug his mother. "Hey, Mom."

"Hello, Simon," said Vinny. She turned and embraced Brittany and Jeanette in a group hug. "Hello, girls."

"Hi, Vinny." said Brittany and Jeanette in unison.

Alvin and Eleanor slowly walked up to Dave and Miss Miller. "We need to talk to you."

The four walked inside the house, while everyone else stayed out side. A few minutes later they heard Dave shout. "YOU'RE WHAT?"

Everyone ran inside. Dave was glaring at Alvin and Eleanor who were sitting on the couch. Miss Miller was passed out in a chair. Dave sighed. Regaining his cool he said, "Alvin of all the stupid things you've done..."

Alvin jumped up. "DON"T YOU DARE CALL MY KID 'SOMETHING STUPID'!"

Everyone stood back shocked. Alvin had never snapped back at Dave in such anger before. Alvin realised what he'd done. "D...."

"You can move in with your mother. I don't want you in my house anymore."

"David, be reasonable," said Miss Miller who'd just regained consciencesness. "He's only defending his baby. Would'nt you?"

Dave sighed. "I need some time to think."

As Dave's car pulled out of the driveway, Jeanette sat down next to Eleanor. "Oh, my....you're really pregnant, aren't you."

Eleanor burst into tears. She didn't know Dave was gonna react this way. Alvin stood up and said, "Well come on, Elle. Let's go pack."

"What?" asked Simon.

"Dave said I could move in with Mom, so I am," said Alvin. "Miss Miller, do you have a problem with Elle moving in with my mom too. Mom can really help Eleanor through this, and besides, I don't want Elle going through her pregnancy with stupid reporters around her every five minutes."

Miss Miller sighed. "Can I come visit?"

Eleanor smiled. She hugged Miss Miller and her sisters. "I guess I should go home and pack."

"I'll come by and pick you up later," said Alvin. He went upsairs and began throwing some clothes in a suit case.

"Alvin, think about this," said Simon.

"I have," said Alvin. "I want to move in with Mom."

"But what about us?" asked Theodore.

"My moving out won't stop us from being a family," said Alvin. "You heard Miss Miller. You can come visit us."

Theodore sighed. He went back downstairs. Brittany was sitting on the couch. She didn't notice Theodore had come in. "I'm gonna kill him! How dare he get my baby sister pregnant."

"Are you really angry at Alvin?" asked Theodore.

Brittany whirled around. "What makes you think I'm mad at Alvin?"

Theodore sat down next to Brittany. "No reason."

"Theo, I love Alvin and Eleanor so much. I just wish....How do I say it with out sounding like a horrible aunt-to-be?"

"I know how you feel. I knew Alvin was irresponsible, but I didn't think he could be this irresponsible. I especially never thouht Elle would.....then again, I never thought she'd go out with him either."

"What's done is done," sighed Brittany. "All we can do now is stand by our sibblings and pray for a healthy baby."

"I just hope Dave comes around."

"I'm sure he will," said Brittany. _"I hope...."_

* * *

**So what'd ya think. be honest, but nice! chapter 11 will be comin' up soon! if you have any ideas pm me! i'm open to your suggestions.**

**. **


	11. What Are We Gonnna Do?

**Dave gave Alvin his 'blessing' to move in with Vinny. Eleanor went back to the Miller house to pack.**

* * *

"You're not mad at me, are you, Miss Miller?" asked Eleanor as she put he clothes into her suitcase.

"No, Eleanor," sighed Miss Miller. "I never expected this to happen though."

"Neither did I," said Eleanor. "Alvin asked me to marry him."

"I'm not surprised. Alvin loves you."

Eleanor smiled. "Well, that's about everything."

Miss Miller looked out the window. Alvin had pulled up. They weren't leaving until tomorrow, but Alvin was spending the night at the Miller's. Vinny was going to stay at the Seville's. Jeanette let Alvin into the house. Eleanor came downstairs to greet him. She kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, Sweatheart."

"Hey," said Alvin slowly. He was still upset about what happened with Dave he could tell Eleanor was too. "I'm sorry if what Dave said upset you."

Eleanor sighed. Tears streamed down her face. "It's my fault. I'm the one who suggested we have sex. I should have thought about unsing protection."

"Don't say fault. You make it sound like our baby is a mistake," said Alvin.

"You know I don't feel that way."

Alvin and Elenaor moved into the living room with Miss Miller. "Have you two thought about how you're going to handle your schooling."

_"What will we do about school?"_ thought Eleanor. School hadn't even crossed her mind.

"We could home school," said Alvin. "Or I could drop out and get my GED."

"No, Alvin. I don't want you to drop out."

"What choice do I have?" sighed Alvin. "It's too far to drive back and forth from Mom's everyday."

Eleanor sighed. Miss Miller tried to comfort her youngest daughter. "I know you'll think of something."

Alvin looked at Eleanor. He knew there were a lot of major decisions they had to make....and they had to make them fast.

That night Alvin slept on the couch. Miss Miller wasn't as keen on Alvin and Eleanor sleeping together as Vinny was. Alvin tossed and turned. He thought about Eleanor and their baby. He longed to be near his bride-to-be. Suddenly he felt someone shake his shoulder. "Alvin."

Alvin oppened his eyes. "Elle? What are you doing up?"

"I wanted to be with you," said Eleanor as she sat down on the couch. "Is that o.k. with you?"

Alvin smiled. "I was hoping you'd come in here."

"Simon texted me," said Eleanor. "Dave was still mad at you when he came home."

"I figured he would be," said Alvin.

"I hope you two can work things out. Dave needs to be apart of his grandchild's life."

"What if I don't want him to be," said Alvin.

"Alvin! He's your father."

"Well, after today I'm not so sure he wants me as a son."

Eleanor sighed. She lay her head on Alvin's chest. "For my sake, Alvin. Please work things out."

"Give us time to cool off," said Alvin. He stroked Eleanor's hair. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Alivin, Eleanor, and Vinny left for home. Dave and Alvin didn't say good-bye to each other. They were still mad.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back at Vinny's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Eleanor sighed as she began placing her clothes in the drawers. Alvin placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, Alvin."

Alvin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine," said Eleanor. She moved away from Alvin and sat on the bed. Alvin sat down next to her. "I know you better than that. Now, tell me, what's wrong."

"I'm emotional because I'm pregnant, Alvin. Nothing more."

Alvin kissed Eleanor on the cheek. "I miss them too."

Eleanor smiled weakly. She and Alvin still had a lot of decisions to make, and she wasn't ready.

Alvin lay back on the bed. "How far a long are you anyway."

"When was our anniversary?"

"Almost two months ago."

"There you go," said Eleanor lying back on Alvin's shoulder.

"That means we only have seven months to get everything ready."

"Seven months....you'll be a daddy and I'll be a mommy."

Alvin smiled. "What do you think we're having?"

"I don't know," said Elanor.

"Well, what do you hope, we're having?"

"It doesn't matter as long as it is healthy and has big blue eyes like you do."

"Why my eyes?" asked Alvin. "I perfer brown eyes."

Eleanor smiled. "What do you think we're having?"

"A boy."

"And what makes you say that?"

"I guess I just want you to have a boy, but I agree. As long as he is healthy it doesn't matter."

Eleanor propped herself up on her elbow next to Alvin. "We still haven't decided about school."

"I think I'll stick with my first plan. If I quit school I can get a fulll time job somewhere and......"

"Alvin, I said I didn't want you to drop out of school. I don't want to drop out of school."

"You might have to Elle. Teen pregnancy isn't as easy as they make it look on t.v. shows."

Eleanor started to cry. Alvin sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're right," said Eleanor. "It's just......"

"Why don't we take a nap. We can finish unpacking later."

Eleanor nodded and crawled to the top of the bed. Soon she was asleep. Alvin just watched her. _"She's so beautiful. I know our baby will be too. _He leaned back against the headboard. _"We have some major decisons to make...I hope we're making the right choice by staying here."_

* * *

**chapter 12 will be up soon. REVIEW!!!! and as always be honest, but nice ~i am still open to ideas~**

**. **


	12. Is It Time?

**It has been three months since Alvin and Eleanor moved in with Vinny. It is the month of February and Eleanor is five months pregnant. (21 weeks)**

* * *

Eleanor lay her bed and rubbed her bulging belly. She could feel her unborn child kicking. She looked at the clock on the wall. "Just a few more minutes until your daddy gets home."

Alvin, like he said he would, dropped out of school and found a job. Dave was furious, but there was nothing he could do. Alvin wouldn't even talk to him. When Alvin came home that evening, Eleanor noticed he'd been crying. "Alvin, what's wrong?"

"I lost my job," he sighed. "They had to cut back and the new guy was the obvious choice. I'm sorry, Eleanor."

Eleanor hugged Alvin. "It's alright. I'm not angry at you."

Alvin went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "What are we gonna do?"

Vinny couldn't help but overhear their conversation. "Alvin, you don't have to work. I...."

"No offense Mom, but I want to support my family on my own," said Alvin. "I'll start looking for another job first thing tomorrow."

"We could always move back home," said Eleanor.

"NO!" snapped Alvin. He didn't mean to raise his voice at her, but he let his anger at Dave get the best of him. "I am not moving back home just so I can be insulted by my so-called father."

"Alvin, I wish you and Dave would try to work things out," said Vinny.

"Well, I don't see that happening," said Alvin.

Eleanor sighed. She couldn't help but feel partially responsible for what happened with Dave. "Alvin, for our baby's sake, will you please talk to him?"

Alvin sighed. Eleanot had found the center of his heart by mentioning the baby. "He probably wouldn't want to talk with me."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "You just don't want to."

Noticeing the slight tension between the couple Vinny changed the subject. "So, have you two thought about what you want to name the baby?"

"Not really. I wish we knew what we were having." said Alvin.

"I can tell you," said Vinny. "After all, I've been Eleanor's 'doctor' these past couple of months."

"How can you tell us with out doing an ultrasound?" asked Alvin.

"Just by the way Eleanor is carrying," said Vinny.

Alvin looked at Eleanor. She sighed. "I'm not so sure I want to know....unless it looks like I'm carrying more than one."

Vinny smiled. "I'll just let you be surprised."

Eleanor smiled. She felt the baby kick. She took Alvin's hand and placed it over her belly. "Do you feel that."

Alvin smiled. "I think out baby will play soccer. As hard as he...."

"He? You still think its a boy."

"Sort of. If you weren't so stuburn I would know."

"What are you gonna do if it's a girl?"

"Pray she's like her mother," said Alvin. He kissed Eleanor on the cheek.

Eleanor smiled. "With your eyes."

"Why my eyes?"

"I told you, I like blue eyes," said Eleanor.

Alvin chuckled. "Let's just hope this kid makes better choices that we have.....not that I'm complaining. I'm really happy we're having this baby."

Eleanor smiled. She slowly got up from the table. "Well, I'd better start dinner."

"Let me help you," said Alvin.

"No offense, Darling, but you can't make ice," said Eleanor. She slowly made her way over to the stove. Suddenly she gripped her stomach.

Alvin jumped up. "Eleanor, are you o.k.?"

"Yeah....I'm fine. The baby just kicked.....very hard."

"Maybe you should go lie down," said Vinny.

"No...no. I'm fine," said Eleanor. She griped her stomach again. She winced and gripped Alvin's arm.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Vinny gasped. "Get her to the bed. I think she might be going into labor."

* * *

**is Eleanor really in labor...or is this just a false alarm? please review be honest, but nice. and i am still open to yall's suggestions!**

**. **


	13. What Should I Do?

**chapter 13. Eleanor is going into labor. She is only 22 weeks pregnanat.**

* * *

Eleanor screamed out in pain. "How can I be in labor? It hasn't been long enough, has it?"

Alvin picked Eleanor up and carried her to their bed. "Mom...."

Vinny placed her hands on the sides of Elenaor's stomach. She looked back at Alvin. "Go get some blankets and my bag."

Alvin froze. He opened his mouth, but the words wouldn't come out. Vinny snapped at him. "TODAY, SON!"

Alvin quickly got Vinny what she asked for. "W...What sh...sould I d...d..do."

Vinny smiled. "Hold Eleanor's hand and calm down."

Alvin and Eleanor were afraid. They knew the baby was coming way to early. Vinny tried not to think about that. She tried to focus on the delivery.

Eleanor gripped Alvin's hand. "It hurts..."

"I know..."

"What do you mean 'you know'? Have you ever been in labor before?" snapped Eleanor.

Alvin sighed. Eleanor gripped his hand tighter. Tears streamed down her face. She'd never been in so much pain. After a few hours Eleanor delivered a baby girl. The baby was extemely tiny. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't crying. In fact she was barly breatheing. Tears streamed down Alvin's face as he looked at his daughter. "Mom, what's wrong with her?"

"She's premature, Alvin." said Vinny. She looked down at her tiny granddaughter.

"Will she be alright?" asked Alvin.

Vinny didn't answer him. She placed the baby on the bed next to Eleanor. Vinny gave Eleanor something for her pain and cleaned up. Alvin stared at his daugheter. She was so fragile and still gasping for breath. "Mom, is she gonna be o.k.?"

Vinny began to cry._ "How do I tell him to prepare for the worst." _Vinny stopped and looked at Alvin. Alvin's tears fell faster. He knew what she was thinking. "This is all my fault," he sobbed.

"Oh, Alvin, it's not your...."

"Yes it is," said Alvin. "Now my little girl is going to die."

Vinny sighed. "I can take care of the baby. She's gonna need special attention....and a lot of prayer."

Alvin got up and left the room. "I can't sit her and watch my daughter die!"

"Alvin," said Vinny. She heard the front door open then close. She looked back at Eleanor and the baby. Eleanor was asleep. Vinny gently picked up her granddaughter. "Don't worry, little one. Daddy's coming back."

Alvin sat out side on the porch crying. His heart was broken. "I just got her. I can't loose her." He looked up at the sky. "Look, I know it was wrong for me and Elle to have sex outside of marriage, but that was my mistake, not my daughter's. Please don't take her away from me." Suddenly someone approached Alvin. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. "Dave?"

* * *

**will the baby be o.k.? will alvin and dave be able to work things out? chapter 14 will be up soon. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**

**. **


	14. Big Blue Eyes

**chapter 14. Eleanor gave birth to a little girl. Alvin blames himself for the baby's premature birth. Dave has come to visit.**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" asked Alvin.

"I came to see how you were doing and how Eleanor's pregnancy is going," said Dave.

Alvin sighed. "You're a little late. Elle just had the baby."

"This early?"

Alvin nodded. "It's a girl." Alvin started to cry. "I don't know if she'll make it."

Dave embraced his son. "If she's anything like her father she will."

"I'm sorry, Dave."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that....for having the courage to do what I couldn't."

Alvin pulled away from Dave. "What?"

"When I was your age, my girlfriend Daphne told me she was pregnant," Dave started to cry. "I said, 'is that suppose to mean something to me' and.....she had an abortion. She moved to another state after that and I never saw her again."

Alvin stared at Dave, not knowing what to say. They silently went inside. Vinny met them at the door. She had tears in her eyes.

Alvin's heart stopped. "Is it the baby?'

"She opened her eyes," said Vinny. She lead Alvin and Dave into the room where the baby girl was. Alvin smiled at his daughter. She had big blue eyes like he did. "Just like Elle wanted."

Dave smiled at his granddaughter. "What's her name?"

Alvin chuckled. "She doesn't have one yet. Elle and I thought we had at least another four months to decide that."

Dave smiled. "Did you even talk about names?"

"No...not really," said Alvin. "I really wasn't planing on a girl." Alvin smiled lovingly at his daughter. "But I don't mind admitting I was wrong."

Dave looked at his granddaughter. "Sweetie, you just made your daddy do the impossible."

Alvin chuckled. He and Dave sat at the table talking for the next few hours. Alvin asked about how things were with his brothers, Miss Miller, and the Chipettes. He missed them. When Eleanor woke up Alvin went in to see her. "How are you feeling."

"Sore," said Eleanor. "Where's my baby."

"She's sleeping," said Alvin. "She has big blue eyes just like you hoped she would."

"Is she gonna....."

"She's a Seville. That means she's a fighter," said Alvin. "And if she's anything like me, she'll pull through just to prove anyone who thinks she can't wrong."

Eleanor smiled. "You know we never decided on a name."

"I was thinking about naming her Daisy."

"Daisy?" asked Eleanor. "Not after that girl on the Dukes of Hazzard?"

"No," said Alvin. "After the flower."

Eleanor smiled. "Daisy......I like it. Now what about a middle name."

"Eleanor."

"What?"

"No, I think her middle name should be Eleanor."

Eleanor sighed happily. "Daisy Eleanor Seville."

Alvin kissed Eleanor on the forehead. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me Daisy," said Alvin.

Eleanor wrapped her arms around Alvin's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**so what'd ya think. there's only one more chapter left in this story. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**

**. **


	15. And I Always Will

**chapter 15. One month old Daisy Eleanor Seville gets her first visit with her family. (and if little Daisy seems advanced....remember she's a chipmunk)**

* * *

"Oh, my gosh," sighed Jeanette. "She's so little."

"She looks just like Eleanor," said Simon.

"But those eyes are deffinately Alvin!" said Theodore.

Daisy yawned and blinked.

"Awww! Hi, Daisy!" wispered Brittany.

"Quit crowding my kid," said Eleanor. "She needs her sleep."

"Elle, she sleeps 20 hours a day," said Alvin. "Let them see her while she's active."

Eleanor sighed. She couldn't help but worry about the little miricale lying in the crib. Alvin worried about Daisy too. They had almost lost her, but like Alvin said she was a fighter.

This was the first time in a while the whole family was together. They were gathered at Vinny's house, fot Alvin and Eleanor's wedding. Alvin and Eleanor still lived with Vinny, although Dave was trying to convince them to move back closer. He offered to help them get an apartment.

"But Dave....." said Alvin.

"No, buts. You may have a child now, but I am still your father. You're going to let me help you."

"I can't take your money."

"Then just live with me again."

"Dave I'm getting married tomorrow. I have a kid. I can't depend on you for everything."

Eleanor spoke up. "Alvin, that's no different than us staying here rent free."

Alvin looked at Eleanor. His eyes seemed to say, _"Work with me Woman!"_

Dave sighed. "I know I can't make you come back, but will you at least promise me you'll think about it."

Alvin sighed. "I...we'll think about it."

Eleanor pulled Alvin over to the side. "Why don't you want to move back in with Dave? I thought you worked everything out with him."

"I did, Elle." said Alvin. "It's just....wait. You were the one that wanted to stay with my mom. What happened?"

"I love your mom and she's been a big help with Daisy, but we have got to learn how to make it on our own."

"Taking money from Dave won't help that."

"We can pay him back, with interest!" said Eleanor. "Please, Alvin. Think about Daisy and....and all her future brothers and sisters."

Alvin's eyes widened. "You really want to have another one with me?"

"Yeah," said Eleanor slowly. "In five....maybe ten years."

Alvin chuckled. "I'll hold you to that."

Eleanor smiled. "Please take Dave up on his offer."

Alvin sighed. "Fine. I'll swallow my pride....for Daisy." He walked over to Dave, Vinny, and Miss Miller. "Dave, I don't know when I could pay you back....but if you loan me the money I'll...."

Dave embraced Alvin. "Don't worry about paying me back. Think of it as a wedding presant."

Alvin smiled. "I...I don't know what to say. Thank you.....for everything."

Dave smiled at his oldest son. "I know that everything is going to work out for you. You'll be a good husband. You're already an amazing father."

"I learned from the best," said Alvin. He, Dave, Miss Miller, and Vinny walked over and joined the others. Alvin sat down next to Eleanor and pulled her into his lap.

"Are you guys so nervious for tomorrow?" asked Jeanette.

Eleanor smled at Alvin. "No, I'm not worried. I'm ready to get married."

_"At 15," _thought Brittany. She turned to her future brother-in-law. "Are you ready, Alvin?"

"More than ever!" said Alvin.

"No second thoughts?" asked Theodore.

"Nope," said Alvin. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure," asked Brittany. "Marriage is a big step."

"You sound like you're trying to talk me out of it," said Alvin.

"We just want you to be happy," said Theodore. We know how much you and Eleanor love each other and we just don't want you to rush things."

"I know I'm making the right decision," said Alvin. He kissed Eleanor on the cheek.

Brittany and Theodore looked at each other. They both shared the same thought. _"I hope they know what they're doing."_

Simon was still looking in at Daisy. He was amazed by her strength. Alvin walked over to them. "She's a cute little furball isn't she."

Simon smiled. He watched his niece stretch her arms up, trying to reach the little mobile that hung over her crib. She tilted her head and looked at Alvin. She smiled...well it was more of a smirk. Alvin chuckled and gently picked up Daisy. "Si, do you want to hold her?"

Simon beamed. "Really?"

Alvin placed Daisy in Simon's arms. Daisy looked up at Simon and reached for his glasses. She cooed an laughed as he leaned his head back out of reach.

"I think she likes you," said Alvin. "Then again she likes it when people sneeze."

Simon looked at his brother. "I can't believe something this cute and amazing is half of you!"

Daisy successfuly knocked Simon's glasses off. She laughed. Simon sighed. "And now I can."

Alvin chuckled and picked up Simon's glasses. He kissed Daisy's forhead. "That's my girl!"

Simon placed Daisy back in Alvin's arms and sat down by Jeanette. Alvin stood there with Daisy for a few minutes. Daisy tried to hold her eyes open, but she was so sleepy. Alvin began to sing to her......

_"Love me tender,_

_Love me sweet,_

_Never let me go._

_You have made my life complete,_

_And I love you so."_

Daisy smiled and drifted off to sleep in Alvin's arms. Theodore looked at Brittany. "He's a good father, Britt."

"I know," said Brittany. _"That's why I still love him."_

* * *

**last chapter! did yall like it? and what about those last few words? well you'll find out more about that in my next series. it will be the 3rd and final of the 'beginning of alvinor series' and will be called 'raising miss daisy'. REVIEW!!!! be honest, but nice.....oh and if your wondering why i chose 'love me tender'.....my daddy used to sing that to me when i was little. he still does sometimes! bye for now!**


End file.
